The Little MerPowerpuff Girl 3: Adventures in Atlantis
Third and final sequel to "The Little MerPowerpuff Girl." Two months after Sedusa's defeat, she escapes her ice prison and with her goons, seeks revenge against the Powerpuff Girls and their family and friends even more by discovering Atlantis' elemental power source, the Book of Elements. And when Sedusa steals the book with Arthur's evil brother, Ruber's, help, it's up to the Powerpuff Girls and their family and friends, both land and sea-wise, to journey to Atlantis within the Bermuda Triangle, and with the help of the Pure Elementals, save the ill Fred and Wilma, Atlantis, and the world from the wrath of the evil Elemental Masks and Titans. Original cast from the first two stories, except Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Kaa, and Hiss, returns. New cast Returning villains: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Devimon (Digimon), Trickmaster, and Stealth Sneak (Kingdom Hearts) Evil King of Atlantis: Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Good King of Atlantis: Arthur (Quest for Camelot) Queen of Atlantis: Guinevere (OC Quest for Camelot character) Pure Elementals: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Ampharos (Pokemon; Their powerful forms are their Primal and Mega forms respectively) Evil Elemental Masks: Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro, and Lo-Lo (Crash Bandicoot) Evil Elemental Titans: Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, and Tornado Titan (Hercules) Guardian of Atlantis and the Bermuda Triangle our heroes befriend from Bloom's sob story: Cyberdramon (Digimon) Musical numbers 1 Swim This Way (From "Kingdom Hearts 2") (When the Powerpuff Girls and their family and friends celebrate the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' 12th wedding anniversary) 2 I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way (From "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure") (When Bloom and Bruce's groups are having their first date on land with their friends and families' help) 3 Powerpuff Girls' Lullaby (Parody of "Grandma's Lullaby" from "The Land Before Time 4") (When the Powerpuff Girls comfort Bloom, Bellisa, and Bruise while coping with Fred and Wilma falling mysteriously ill) 4 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (When the Powerpuff Girls and their friends and family agree to go to Atlantis to save Fred, Wilma, Atlantis, and the world) 5 It Takes All Sorts (From "The Land Before Time 4") (When the Powerpuff Girls and their friends and family befriend the Pure Elementals along with Arthur and Guinevere, learning they're on the same quest on saving their loved ones, Atlantis, and the world) 7 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar") (When Sedusa and Ruber imprisons Arthur and Guinevere) 8 Shall We Dance (From "The King and I (1999)") (In the very end when the Powerpuff Girls and their family and friends, after they save Fred and Wilma, Atlantis, and the world, celebrate their victory on land and sea) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Swim This Way (The Little MerPowerpuff Girl 3 Version) Chapter 2: Sedusa and her Goons' Revenge Seeking/Meeting Ruber Chapter 3: Lessons of Atlantis/Bloom and Bruce's Groups' First Date Chapter 4: The Book of Elements Stolen/Chaos Befalls the World (The Little MerPowerpuff Girl 3 Version) Chapter 5: Fred and Wilma Fall With a Mysterious Illness/The Powerpuff Girls Comfort Bloom, Bellisa, and Bruise Chapter 6: Discovering the Cure/Going to the Bermuda Triangle (The Little MerPowerpuff Girl 3 Version) Chapter 7: Meeting Cyberdramon/Bloom's Sob Story Chapter 8: Finally at Atlantis/Befriending Arthur, Guinevere, and the Pure Elementals Chapter 9: Sedusa, Ruber, and their Goons Take Control/The Evil Elemental Masks and Titans Awaken Chapter 10: Getting the Book Back and Final Battle/Restoring Atlantis and the World (The Little MerPowerpuff Girl 3 Version) Chapter 11: Saving Fred and Wilma/Ending For gallery: The Little MerPowerpuff Girl 3: Adventures in Atlantis Gallery For original story: The Little MerPowerpuff Girl For sequel: The Little MerPowerpuff Girl 2: Return to the Sea Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies